


Organizatsiya

by SplitDemonIdentity



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gratuitous Russian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitDemonIdentity/pseuds/SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Strokes Russian Mob AU simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organizatsiya

Nikolai stretched richly, his long limbs extending out from their previously cramped position as he had handled the bureaucratic realities of running the most powerful branch of the Russian Mob in the western hemisphere from his office.  Having handled the tedium however, he progressed out of the office and into the hall to make his way down to his gym as he always did after handling the dull duties that only he could, as he was the only one who knew the extent of what they did.  He couldn’t trust anyone else with this knowledge.

He had been an ambitious young man just a few years prior when he decided that he could do a better job running this than anyone else and had opted to stage a coup to prove it.  If Nikolai was ever overheard mentioning it he would be laughed out of the room by the older men who “knew that a child like him could never hope to accomplish his lofty goals”. 

However, Nikolai had secrets on his side, connections and intelligence to thwart even the most intelligent members and his friends had proved to be loyal and willing enough to help him in his ambitions.

If Nikolai were to be honest he would have to admit that his age was probably the clincher in his rise to the top, no one could have expected a 20 year old _bratok_ * to look the _vory v zakone_ ** in the eye and call him out on doing a terrible job and challenge him to a fight to run the _Organizatsiya_ ***.

It had been a “stupid, juvenile play” according to the elders that would have gotten Nikolai killed if they had realized at the time that he meant every word he said.  But they didn’t and Nikolai had made his claim while already several steps ahead of anyone else.

He had gone through the ranks talking about his coup to the other members of the _Organizatsiya_ pointing out all the annoying, detrimental, damaging flaws in their current leader’s philosophy and direction.  Those he had talked to switched their loyalty to him because he said he would fix it and they spread word about him to the others.  Yes there were a few who had run their mouths off to the wrong people and had been punished for it but sometimes sacrifices had to be made and he knew that he couldn’t afford idiots in his organization. He also knew it was just a matter of politics he just needed people to switch to his side who weren’t Julian and Albert because a pair of 20 year olds and a 19 year old weren’t going to succeed at anything.

His challenge to the _vory v zakone_ was just a bit of showmanship...

He had already won when his challenge was accepted, but he figured he may as well start his reign off on a good note --considering his challenge had been accepted to turn Nikolai into an example-- which was why on his first day there had been a flash of silver in their fight and the old _vory v zakone_ laid on the floor of his gym trying to stop the flow of blood from his arteries.  Nikolai stepped over his body and proclaimed himself their new leader, not even bothering to wait because he knew that the old _vory v zakone_ didn’t have a chance at survival.

Nikolai was still smirking, proud of what he had done a few years ago when he made it down to his gym and he felt a surge of pleasure at seeing the lower level mobsters scurry away from him in fear.  They always did that when he had anything on his face that wasn’t a neutral expression and he loved it, just an expression and he could send his subordinates running away in fear.  The ones who didn’t run from him didn’t have any sense and were usually quickly disposed of.  He didn’t have any use for people with no sense in his _Organizatsiya._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * A low ranking member of the Russian Mob, basically as low as one can be whilst still actually being part of the Mob.  
> ** The highest rank a member of the mob can have. Also called "vor v zakone". The older, smarter ones are the leaders but they don't get a higher rank than "vory v zakone" coz Communism.  
> *** Name for the Russian Mob outside of Russia.
> 
> I warned you about gratuitous Russian. Just be glad I didn't write it in Cyrillic.
> 
> Also this is my first Strokes fic ever, so you know I'm sorry.


End file.
